Forums
New Players Forum This is where you belong! Any questions you might have about the game can be posted here. A person is more or less a "newbie" where they have less than one year of experience. Other people can post if they just don't know where it's best to ask their question. Usually, members here are always looking to help. You can also post to introduce yourself as a new user. However, anyone spamming, harassing, or basically not posting anything that has anything to do with being new can be reported. URL: http://www.marapets.com/subforum.php?id=31 General Chat Discussion, Giveaways, and Word Games Spam Chat Forum This is the most popular Marapets forum, but don't take it lightly! People in Spam have their "own thing" going on and if you're not ready you could be made fun of. As a newbie, avoid SPAM until you get a feel for how things are done there. forums.gif|''Say cheese, Strobe Quell!'' Quell_strobe.gif|''I'm so cool I have my own force field!'' SpamFairy.gif|''I knew I should've moved to Terror Mountain...'' Random Chat Forum And second most popular forum, is where people talk about random things. Even though some people like to SPAM in "RC", please don't. Make sure your posts are at least interesting in some way to post here. All things random are welcomed, not SPAM. Crindol doll.gif|''caption me like one of your French girls'' Errors and Bugs Forum If you encounter an error or a bug, this is where you want to post. If you're not sure there is an actual bug post here first before you decide to fill-out a report (aka. support ticket). Kujo pirate.gif|''Bugs? I love bugs! Glitches all around!'' Help & Assistance Need Marapets help? If you've got a question, this is the place to get answers. Help (1).gif Marapets Chat This is where users will make posts pertaining to pets, collections, worlds, games, avatars, missions, quests, pets, restocking, and any other announcements they want to make, because we can. Newth Racing.gif Newth slime.gif Price Check Look for rare, unbuyable items here on this forum. Users can buy, sell, and swap items. MaraPops.gif Upgrades.gif Roleplaying All the messages in this forum have to be in character. If you don't abide by the rules, and enough people complain, Marapets reserves the right to freeze your account! Trixter battle.gif Programming & Graphics Share your art, tips and tricks for creating art, and ask for advice for making layouts, Fashion Show entries etc. (Remember, you can only advertise or start topics regarding YOUR OWN entry!) Blogs.gif Adult Chat Strictly 18+ Adults Only. £3.00 If you choose to buy access if you are under 18, Marapets fully reserves the right to freeze your account! Oldfairy.png Click here for more information Restricted Chat Questions, comments, discussions... have at it. Good news! If you reached level 25 of Progress Goals, you have access to the Restricted Chat. Justin fancy.gif Notice Board Advertise your shop or find good deals on the item you've always wanted. Noticeboard.gif Entertainment Have a favorite TV show? Movie? Song? Discuss it here! Error.jpg Dress Up Post here to discuss the latest trends in fashion and style. You don't want your character looking so last season. Popstar.gif Beautycontest.jpg Events Want to chat about current site events? Discuss the latest goings on here. Missions.gif |} Category:Features